A new halfa
by primsgirl89
Summary: A girl named Savannah is now thrown into a new world. Danny x OC. She wants a new life, Clockwork may have helped her with that...and maybe he wants to play match maker...
1. Chapter 1

All my life was like I was stuck in some sort of shadow. Always there, just never noticed unless one actually pays attention. I maybe a shy girl but I still know what it feels like to have friends. My best friend, and sadly my only friend, is a guy named Joshua Burns. People walk by us and only notice Josh. I mean everyone would notice the most popular guy who is the star runner in track. Well I'm not really not noticed, but they never say anything. They just stare. Quite rude of you ask me.

Anyway, let me tell you about Josh.

Josh is a very energetic and kind soul. He has everyone liking him, except for kids. The kids all run away from him because of how tall and fast he is. Josh is very smart, he just never tries to do any of the work, making him a C+ student. He wears casual clothes, and has his dark hair long. He flirts with a couple girls, one being a girl i have never even heard of. That one is his main one he flirts with. He is very out there.

My adopted family always expected that his steadiness would rub off on me. Oh yeah we are total opposites. While he is athletic, tall. and loud. I am a klutz, short, and squeaky. My family hoped that being around him so much would make for a great change in who I am. Phil, my so called dad, wants me to just try and get out more so I can move out sooner. Susan, my so called mom just wants me to move in with Josh. They believe that once I move out they won't have to pretend that I am nothing more that a regular customer at my mom's bakery.

Nice family, right?

By the way that was sarcasm.

Susan is a good person, that is until you get on her bad side. She is a well known baker in the town. She got her own shop when she was only twenty-eight years old. The shop is called Susan's Sweets owned by the one and only, Susan Prez. She and Phil, her husband, couldn't have a baby themselves so they decided to adopt. Phil is not really a bad person to be around. Unless you want your ear to either fall off, or go deaf. He is a respected police officer. See I don't really hang out with Phil. In my opinion I don't like him. Don't ask why I just don't like him.

Both have dark brown hair. Sue has blue eyes, while Phil has hazel. So with me having blonde with natural light blue highlighted hair and chocolate brown eyes makes no sense. They would always say that I was their blood child when anyone asked, making me almost believe it if I hadn't known the truth. I'm their adopted daughter.

Why they don't even treat me as a child of their own, is beyond me. They act as though they were scared and terrified of me. I don't know why because I had a pretty normal childhood if you ask me. Unless they somehow had someone or something change my memories….it seems almost plausible. Almost because their is no such thing as magic or what not.

They told me that when they saw me in the crib with a dragon scaled like necklace they couldn't help but to want me. As the years went on though they began to change. They became fearful of me and they basically just tried to hide me from the other adults. The school didn't even know who I lived with. Other than Josh I am almost tempted to move out and never come back. Well actually everyone knows, but they never ask to see me or anything. If I have a school project with someone I would either do all the work, or vise versa. No one other than Josh comes over.

Tragic isn't it?

Deciding it's time to get ready for another day at school, I get up and get dressed. Normally I would wear my normal sweats, but last night Susan threw out all of my old clothes. I had to go out and buy a whole new wardrobe. With Josh deciding to pay for everything, he didn't look at the clothes at all. Oh well. I can see his face when he sees me today.

I decided to buy leggings and get some nice T-shirts. I only got the single colors or ones with animals on the front. So grabbing a blue shirt and grey leggings then heading to the shower. I don't really take long showers, but I'll make today an exception. It's four in the morning. Hey don't judge! I couldn't sleep well. I never do, so I always go to bed around seven. If you asked me I would rather always be up super early rather than get up after the sun. I always loved being up when the moon and stars were up. It's always so calming and relaxing.

Getting out of the shower I took time to carefully pull the tags off. Looking at my shirt isn't blue, but a pink and purple. Sighing I shrugged and put on my converse….well Josh's old ones that he don't fit into anymore. Pulling my hair into a ponytail. Once it is up I noticed that it fell to my mid back. Time to get a haircut soon. Maybe. I like my hair long, just not down to my bum long.

I quietly walked out of the house as it was now five thirty. I grabbed a fruit from the bowl and ate it on the way. Getting to school is the best time of the day because I don't have to be alone anymore. Once I get home I am going to do something that will change my life forever.

What is the thing that is going to change my life forever? I personally don't care all that much for people because of how they treat others who seem lower than dirt with disrespect, though I have seen this girl who I have seen helping those people who need help. Her name is Lucy. Lucy Heart. And after school I am going to become friends with her. Hopefully. She has similar hair as me, so how hard can it be to find her?

"Hey Lucy!" I heard people call out making me look for said person. "Don't look around like you don't know who you are." I looked at the male and pointed to me. He nodded.

"I'm not Lucy. I'm Savannah." The guy looked at me for a moment before blushing.

"Sorry you just look a lot like my girlfriend." I knew he's lying about him being her boyfriend. I have that gift. I gave him a glare and he flinched. "Okay so she's not my girl, but you look a lot like her." Whenever I glare I can make people tell the truth. Part of that gift I mentioned earlier.

The boy standing in front of me was a blonde with brown eyes. He wasn't all that good looking, but above average. Eh.

"Who are you?" The boy looked hurt, but puffed his chest out and looked proud.

"My name is Benjamin, but call me Benny." I rolled my eyes and walked away. I can feel someone come up behind me, so I ran to the school.

I hate playboys. Josh. He's standing with a few other people, people who don't care if I'm around as long as I'm quiet.

Friendly people. am I right. Again sarcasm.

"Hey! Josh!" He turns around and stares shocked at me. He then looks away trying to act cool. I walked up to him and gave him the smile. My smiles are closed lips, but for him I just smirk.

I look and see people giving me flirty looks. They then make sphere of power, making me look wide eyed at them. One boy, a brunette, made a sphere of fire. Another made one of some kind of jell. And the last made a sphere of rock.

"What is that?" I asked Josh. Josh's eyes went wide and did his "I'm-trying-not-to-panic-" poses. This pose is where he leans against the walls and taps his foot around on the ground. "Joshua Hunter Burns!"

"Hey Savannah." He said nervously. "What's up?" At this point I gave up and walked away. I have classes anyway.

On my way to class I bumped into another girl. We looked at each other for a moment in complete quiet. That's when I heard a scream. Next thing I know is that I'm being hit by a car. Thing is I don't feel any pain, I felt like I was falling. I opened my eyes, even though it felt like an elephant was on each lid, and saw I was being watched by a pair of blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

When I fully registered that I was being watched, I sat up fast and got a little light headed. The man with blond hair and blue eyes looked at me with mock worry. I looked at my surroundings and saw that that same girl from earlier who looked a lot like me was passed out. A pretty dark haired girl was looking at her nails standing by her. What was that other girls name again? Lucy? Sounds about right... anyway she was waking up.

Though her reaction was was long, loud, and slow. Great we have a banchie girl with us. Do me a favor and hold your ears so you don't have to hear the fudge awful screams. Once she was calmer, and practically using me as a human shield, I looked at the two in front of us.

"Excuse us, but can you tell us where we are?" I asked in a quiet voice. Have you ever noticed that most people greet strangers softly and cutely? No? Just me then. The blond male raised an eyebrow, as the girl (I assume she is Hispanic) looked at us like we were freaks.

"How the hell do you not know where you are if you were sleeping there?" The girl asked very sassily and snooty like.

Have I mentioned I am used to it already? Yes? Then let's continue what's going on.

"Excuse me sista," Lucy said just as sassy and snooty. Though she is most definitely better at getting told off than the other girl. "I don't know who you think you are, but keep your bitchy attitude away from me." I looked back at her seeing a pink glow coming from them. Without thinking I placed a hand on her arm and she relaxed.

'Let me handle it,' she nods and sat back against me. I'm freaked, but I need answers.

"Sorry for my...twin...she and I have just woken up here from where we live." The dark haired girl seems peeved because she kept glaring at Lucy. Lucy on the other hand grinned and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Oh I could tell you babes. A sassy one, and a cute shy one." We ignore him and look at him hopeful.

"Don't you dare tell them, Dash! These bitches don't deserve it. Let the loser squad over there handle it. We need to look for Phantom." Dash, who is the blond, pouted. He then turned and glared at us and then the 'loser squad'.

The loser squad was made up of three people. A dark skinned male, with green eyes. He wore thick framed glasses, camouflage cargo pants and a yellow turtle neck. He was playing on seven different electrics at once. I looked over and saw Lucy blushing at him. I smiled and looked at the other two.

A female, who was paler than I, had dark elbony hair and violet eyes. Her hair went down to below her breast. Her outfit was black leggings and a black shirt with a purple oval on it. She was reading some kind of plant book from what it looked like.

I faintly hear the girl, Paulina as Dash was calling her, screaming for the ugly whore to stop slapping her. I giggled knowing somehow Lucy was the "whore". I got up and slapped her myself and dragged us away from them. I looked back over to the table with the three friends.

I saw the last boy, he seemed to be the leader in some way. I smiled as I took in his features. He has long dark hair the cover his eyes somewhat. His eyes are a lovely shade of blue. He wears a red long sleeved baggy shirt, with dark blue jeans. He was looking around the area carefully and made it look almost normal. Like he is in a forever daze.

These three seem like my kind of people. All I ever had was Josh...who had a power that I wasn't aware of. Maybe I don't have anyone I can trust. Maybe I will just give up on finding friends.

Okay. Calm down. He was my only friend. And there is more to this world than meets the eye.

Lucy and I walked over to the group, causing them to look up. Lucy wore a gentle smile, her shirt, I now notice, is a spider in its web. It makes her look odd. Though it's char,Ingrid somehow. The girl smiled at the shirt.

"Hey mind if we ask a few questions," they tense. I'm pretty sure Lucy didn't notice for the smiles on their faces. I look at the group wearily. I placed my hand on her arm. She looked at me, 'let me know what they say okay?'

'Why?'

'I have a bad feeling...' she nods and I walk off.

She is too open and trusting. As I walk I see many signs saying 'Welcome to Amity Park'. Okay...so we aren't home...okay Savannah think. Amity Park doesn't exist in our world. I am not so sure how I know, I just do. Mars don't have Amity Park...wait...Mars doesn't feel this heavy either. The gravity is not helping me float at all. The gravity is pulling me closer to the ground. Hmm.

I walk down to a park where I find a little girl limping. I walk over to her.

"Hey sweetie, you okay?" She looks exactly like that boy from earlier. Her raven black hair is tied in a low ponytail. Her eyes just as cautious and blue. "Can I help you?"

"Who are you?" Her voice came as sassy, but it was a polite way of asking. "You're the only person on Earth I have come across wanted to help me. Well other than Danny." Ah so it's Earth...crud...

"I'm Savannah. I actually came from Mars. You kind of helped me figure that out." Her doubtful look was all I needed. I got down to her level and looked at her legs. Her left ankle was swelling. She needs something cool on that. I reach out and touch it, not noticing my hand glowing light blue, she kicked me.

"Don't ever try that again. I don't know what kind of ghost you are, but you won't harm me!" She then transformed. Her clothes went from baggy to perfectly fitting. It was a jumpsuit of black and white. A DP on her chest. Her hair went from raven black to Snow White. Her blue eyes wemt from blue to an electrifying green.

Well im done for.

Next thing I know I am being covered in an ice shell. I looked to see the group of friends and Lucy. Lucy looks scared. Her pink eyes...wait pink? Her hair also changed. It's completely black. I looked at my savior to see that the two looked a lot alike.

Now I feel like I am seeing ghost...no time to tell me that was a bad one because I already knew that!

I ran away until I saw a lake. I looked at my reflection. I look like Lucy...just I'm always going to be a shade or more lighter.

Before I knew it my world was once again black.


	3. Chapter 3: Kicked out Found out

Sense Lucy and I didn't have a place to go we were able to share a room in the mansion of the black haired girl, Sam as I have come to learn. She seems to not mind me so much, but she didn't seem to like Lucy…

What made her not like Lucy? It feels so backwards from this morning.

Anyway….Lucy and I can read each other's mind. It's kinda cool, though at first I thought I was reading her body language though I found out other wise. How? Well...see after finding out about my new appearance I was once again found by those two people who found us when Lucy and I woke up. The girl was all up my butt….when she found she wasn't going to get me to join this "A-lister" she turned to Lucy. Then that boy, Bash I believe, tired with me again by getting in my personal bubble and saying these weird lines.

"You're a very beautiful girl, date me. We can be the next power couple. Be my A-," he didn't finish because I kicked his family jewels.

Hey don't judge me! He was so in my bubble!

I had to meditate after that. Once I sat down I focused on my breathing. In. Out. By now I was completely relaxed. So I knew my head was clear, but the I heard Lucy's voice say something.

"Why did you hurt their feelings?! All they wanted was for you to be their friend! No wonder why you were a loner before." That was when I snapped and told her to stay out of my head. She denied she couldn't, but I repeated everything that she had said.

So I guess I have a special connection with Lucy…

Man, I really hope this is all a dream.

I learn my best friend has powers, then I learn that almost everyone has powers. A girl looks like me. And to top it off I am in new place with a new look, with the girl who looks like me.

I need to sleep it off...only issue is Lucy wanted to keep talking to me through my mind. She told me what the trio had told her. Too bad I already knew all this because of the little girl.

Then something occurred to me. If my reaction to my new look made me have a freak out then pass out….then what was her reaction?

'What was your reaction to your new look?'

'Huh? What are you….?' I felt her gaze on my face. I heard her gasp then run to the bathroom. A moment later I heard her scream…

I'm glad this is a soundproof room…to bad I'm not outside this room. Anyway she came out runny pulling her hair to her eyes.

"My hair is a Rose pink! My eyes are a violet pink! What the Hell!" Wincing at her loud tone I decided to just let her rant. I may be able to get a good idea of how she really is. Is she the same Lucy who helped the homeless or not?

"My skin is the same though. I'm not beautiful anymore! I'm a freak! Well...wait I'm still beautiful, just with freaky hair and eye color. Maybe the technology hunk….no….he won't like me.." She then looked at me. Her eyes calculating. "Savvy? Do you know what pink shades you have?"

Shrugging with a look that clearly said I-don't-care.

"Of course you wouldn't," she rolled her 'violet pink' eyes at me. Tuning her out I was finally able to get some sleep in.

By the time I woke up I noticed that Lucy was sleeping on me with a tear stained face. Why? Maybe I shouldn't have fallen asleep….

But if I did then I'd probably be feeling gross. She gives me this huge headache.

Looking outside only to see it's like three in the morning. What should I do? I looked everywhere and noticed that I am dirty. I really shouldn't have freaked out like I did. Well I'll just shower get rid of it all. I'll just think while showering.

The little girl from yesterday was slightly odd. It really shouldn't have freaked me out, but I was having an anxiety attack. She called me a ghost. Why did….what does a ghost have that relates to me? She changed from this hurt little girl to this super hero. Not to mention she looked like that boy from yesterday. If anything I could have sworn they were like siblings...but there is something completely odd about the way that White haired boy looked at her...wait….the white haired boy looked a lot like that girl...the girl also looked like the dark haired boy before she went all hero like on me. Could it be that….but honestly the two boys act completely different. The white haired one was super confident and popular while the dark haired one was shy and cautious. Though there is no mistake that the two look alike. The girl also did change. So maybe the two boys are just one person who can change. Hmm…

Getting out of the shower I noticed that Sam was in the same outfit as the other day, just cleaner. I smiled at her. She must have noticed my face was thought for she smirked and raised a brow.

"Morning," she said. Her voice confident and yet casual. She handed me a dark outfit to wear. Black leggings with a dark red shirt. I smirked.

"Seems like you know my style. Simple and dark," her eyes softened. "I need to talk to you and your friends today. I would like to get something off my chest." She nodded albeit stiffly. "Also I would like to be like your friend."

"Okay...just don't expect me to like Paulina Junior." She pointed to Lucy. "After she tried to flirt with Danny and Tucker yesterday, I don't trust her. How the two of you are sisters is beyond me...you're polar opposite!" Her arms went up in the air. "Also I'll be helping you and her get in school, Tucker is gonna hack in to enroll you guys, so get ready." I nodded and woke Lucy.

"You know she is crushing on I believe to be Tucker. Where we come from she seems to be flocked by boys everywhere." Sam made a glare to Lucy.

Hey just because I wanted to be her friend at first don't mean I want to now.

I laughed lightly. Next thing I know Sam is throwing girlie clothes at Lucy. The clothes she has for her looks like nothing that Sam herself would wear. Honestly Sam and Lucy should switch lives.

Sam followed me to the bathroom so she can finish getting ready herself. I don't mind sense we aren't looking at the other. The dark red shirt went to my mid thigh. It fits perfectly well until it hits my ribs before it becomes flowy. The leggings of course are perfect fitting. Sam looks when I had asked her opinion. When she saw her mouth dropped...she walks over checking the clothes then my hair.

Apparently my hair don't go with the outfit? She brushed my hair until every snarl was gone.

Yeah….I don't brush my hair unless I just shower. Even then I skip all the snarls. So when she was done my hair was snarl free, and went to my mid to lower back. It felt so soft and smooth that I may just keep my hair like it is now. Then she grabs a black hair tie and pulls half my hair in a pony leaving the rest down. Next she puts eyeliner and mascara on me, with light red lip gloss. Then she showed me my new look. I couldn't recognize myself! I am pretty.

"Whoa…" we turn to see Lucy looking at me with admiration. "Had I known you looked like that I would have been your friend instead of telling our town to bully you…"

Wait…..what?

Sam glares at Lucy.

"You are just like every other rich kid in this whole town. Stuck up and snobby. I wish we could switch lives. I would so rather be like Savannah than the life of every other rich family. But I won't change that because I'd rather make a difference then be the same as everyone else. Get out of my house Lucille." With that she literally threw her out the window only for the white haired boy to float up with her in his arms.

"Uh...Sam?"

Sam then explained what just occurred. Phantom, as she called him glared at the girl, but he left her stand on her own.

"I'll have to talk to Clockwork to see if I could get these two to their own world. I just have a weird feeling though…" he looked at me and Sam. "But Sam is right Lucy. You need to get out of her home. If she hadn't kicked Savannah-"

"Please call me Van or Vannah," I interrupted. He looked confused but nodded.

"If she hadn't kicked Vannah out then she can stay. Until then you need to find a new place to stay." Phantom continued. He then grabbed her and placed her on the sidewalk by the mansion.

"Okay Van, spill what had you so thoughtful this morning. I can't wait for the two knuckleheads' to hear this," Sam said. Her face looks interested and intrigued.

"It might be jumping to conclusions, but I believe that Danny, your friend, and Phantom here," I looked at Phantom and Sam closely. The two are stiff and look like they are holding their breath. "I just think they may be the same person. I say this because I saw that little girl yesterday. At first she looked a lot like Danny, but then she changed to a girl who looks like Phantom. So I got to thinking, if one person can do it and look like two different people why can't someone else? But then I noticed that Danny and Phantom act different. The girl was the same until I went to touch her ankle. She then changed. So I just made that conclusion…"

When I finished I saw that Sam and Phantom were looking at each other with looks of surprise and fear. Once they look at me again they glared.

"How did you connect it so fast?" Phantom asked. Sam crossed her arms her face still a glare.

"I mean I did just tell you. If I am right I won't tell. It's very clear you guys don't want people to know. It makes sense though. A shy high school boy now known as the famous Phantom, that could cause you guys a lot of trouble. Trouble is the last thing I am looking for. Besides the names are very similar."

Sam let her face relax as Danny's whole being calmed down. They looked thoughtful for a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

When they looked over at me again, Sam again. Danny was just happy looking. Why he looks happy is something I don't know. I looked out the window to see Lucy still waiting on the sidewalk across the road. She looks to have been waiting for someone. Could it be us?

"Van, you are going to have to earn my trust if you want to hang around us. I mean this is a huge secret...I know for a fact Lucy will do anything to get attention and popularity. I'm willing to give you a shot." I looked over at Sam who was glaring at me, though it's not her scary glare…..I have seen it and I'm glad it wasn't directed at me.

Danny looked to Sam then to me. He looked pleased, but cautious, like Sam. I smiled at the two. I grabbed a spider backpack that had Sam's name on it and handed it to her.

Hey, I hope I can be of use. I know I have a lot to prove to them all.

They seem like an easy going group, but I know they are a tight nit group.

I soon frowned and felt lonely. Oh…..Josh….I wonder why I had to be separated from him. Though the feeling isn't as strong as I had thought it to be, it was still there.

I fingered the red flowing shirt. I knew they were wondering what's going on inside my brain, but respect my space.

For now, at least.

Danny grabbed hold of Sam and looked at me curiously. He looked like he was expecting something from me.

"What," I asked in a small voice. I was looking at his boot.

"Do you want a lift?" I shook my head no. I pointed to Lucy. They looked and saw I would be with her. Sam had glared, as Danny nodded. Danny told me to be careful. Soon I couldn't see either of them.

Jumping out the window, I have no idea what made me do it, and landed perfectly on my feet. I just blinked in surprise. The feel of just floating in the air. The suspense if hitting the ground. The adrenaline. Though it was over in a flash.

Lucy was gawking when I looked up at her. She ran over and began to fret about me. She kinda needs to stop. She lied. She manipulated people. She is nothing, but an attention seeker.

Yet, I don't really mind. I feel like it was meant to be for some reason. Just like how her hair now settled for the black and pink highlights. Mine is just full on black….well I noticed my blue highlights are back.

Why can't our looks settle for just one? Come on body just make up your mind!

' _How are you not hurt,'_ she panicked. She was touching me. It seems like when we are touching we can communicate telepathically. Last night our knees were touching so I guess that's how it works.

I merely shrugged and walked the way to the school I remember seeing yesterday. It's hard not to find it. ' **Welcome to Casper High School'.** While walking I fingered my dragon scaled necklace. It's one thing I will never give up. It's a memory to my birth parents.

I am a bit cheesy, I know.

Though the gravity made it harder to move, well harder than it was when we were on Mars. I like it though. I love the feel of being connected to the ground, I also love the feeling of being in the air. I hate how Mars was you were in inch of the ground, but the mobility was way too easy. Lucy seemed to hate it.

She whined and complained of sweating. She saw my smile and held my elbow.

Non to gently mind you.

' _If you don't like it, then you should stay here. No one is gonna miss you.'_

"That is a lie, Josh will miss me." I say confidently.

Josh was my only friend. He really understood me. He was there for me through everything.

"Yeah…..he don't. He told me that he only hangs out with you because you look like me somewhat. You know everyone mentioned a dirtier and uglier version of me, but I didn't believe it because I'm unique. Now….sadly you're stuck with looking like me, just uglier."

I ignored her. I knew my friend. I knew my BEST friend. He wouldn't do that.

Would he?

No! Don't let her words get to me! I slapped my cheeks as we walked on in silence. Lucy finding the A-list and joining them quickly. Apparently she will be moving in with the Blonde with the star in her hair.

' _Yep she agreed and accepted me. She is also going to go shopping with me.'_ Well that's what it seemed like her body language said. Also getting to know her a bit more made it easy to tell too.

I really need a mental wall for her. Huffing I moved farther away from her and to a tree. The tree was a short but shady tree. I climbed up, or tried to. I got stuck on the first branch. But a twig scratched my cheek

"Ouch! Stupid twig!" I said. I glared at the twig and let it fall to the ground. I don't really know why I said ouch. It didn't hurt, but I felt satisfied to say it.

Am I the only one who feels that way?

I giggled as I actually expected an answer from someone.

As I dangled I saw the A-list girls, plus Lucy, come up to me. They were laughing and taking photos of me. Lucy seemed hesitant to, but she did so as well. How…..when did she get a phone.

"Also Lucy. If you hadn't noticed that your hair is pink, while mine is now black and blue. We are nothing alike. You're shallow. I don't want you as my sister anymore." I said to her in front of everyone. I did say it quietly, but it seems everyone heard still.

The look on Lucy's face was weird. She actually looked offended and hurt. That was until that Paulina chick began to laugh. Then with her overly used accent began an annoying talk.

"Like she cares, loser. You are nothing, so you're actually doing the girl a favor."

I looked at her and sighed. I said I wanted to changed my life dramatically. So I guess I can be more vocal?

"If you think I'm doing this for her you're all wrong. She needs me because she is unreliable. She knows nothing of being a woman. So you're right in calling her a girl. You're all girls trying to be something better than everyone. If you want to know what a true woman looks like, I suggest you look at my only friend here. Sam Manson."

I saw her and Danny walk in through the beginning of my speech so I wanted to let them know. I am with them. I smiled at them.

Hey I spoke of the truth….kinda. I trust Sam more than everyone, including Danny. Next thing I know I am being scratched and punched at by the A-list girls.

I don't make a sound sense I am used to it.

"Besides you don't even know one secret." I smirked. Danny and Sam tensed.

"Danny Fenton is…."


	5. Chapter 5

MY more popular stories are on Wattpad. Check it out! Follow me! My name is Primsgirl89


	6. Chapter 6

"...Danny is...," before I could finish I was cut off by Miss Priss. She held her hand on her overly curved hips.

"A total loser who is a no body. He isn't anything like any of the A-list or the Ghost boy. So honestly why should we care?"

I really hate being interrupted.

I sighed as I looked up from the ground.

"Then how would you feel if I said I'm starting up a Danny Fenton fan club? He is way more attractive then Phantom."

Gasps were heard as I said this. Sam was laughing her butt off. Danny was a blushing mess. As for Tucker he wasn't even payingattention to the conversation.

Before any of the other A-list could speak, a bunch of girls and a few guys walked up to me. They had hearts and starsin their eyes.

If I said I was scared before, it's nothing compared to what I am feeling now.

I'm not joking.

They all screamed for a signup. I just stood there before I ran.

"I WAS JOKING!"

It didn't even reach their ears as they just chased me. Well that's how I imagined it to happen if I wasn't stuck in a tree!

Instead I just squirmed out if people's hold.

"The secret is that, Danny allowed me to be in his group of friends. So now you all can ignore me like you do them."

As I spoke I glared at everyone of Danny's fans, but not as much as I was glaring at the A-list.

"Fine. Not like we care. Be with the loser whores over there. We now know you are with one of them."

Wow. She is more than a Priss. What is a good word for her...? Eh...I'll ask Sam later.

Speaking of her. She was glaring at me. She luckily wasn't giving me her death stare. Why is she glaring at me?

 _ **BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG**_

Uh oh...

First day and I'm gonna be late from being stuck in a tree!

Just what I needed. Please note the sarcasm.

I hung there as everyone went off to class. Once it looked like everyone left I wiggled to try and get off this stupid branch. Instead though, I got splinters.

Yay. I sighed as I began the troublesome task of getting off the branch. I was what...a foot or two off the ground?

 _ **RRRRIIIIIPPPPP**_ P

"Don't you think about-" before I could finish, my borrowed red shirt ripped in half. Welp...now I know what kept me stuck.

"HAHAHA," I heard someone laughing softly. Looking for the source of it, I saw that an entire class saw that. Students held their phones up.

 _Well now I'll be famous for a while._ I thought bitterly.

Sam came running over to me, with a spare shirt in her hands. This one was the exact same one that got ripped...but it was sparkly. Well it's a shirt.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Honestly thought you hated me for a moment there..."

"Oh I did. But I'm totally over it now. Sorry it's sparkly. It's part of your punishment." She smirked at me.

I wrinkled my nose. I don't mind sparkly things...just I hate sparkly shirts.

It's better then not wearing a shirt though. I nodded and put it on. She tried to get the leaves and twigs out of my hair, but I told her not to.

What?! I want people to know I am not ashamed of what happened. I'm going to keep these in until later.

For now...time for class.

? **Time skip?**

Well now that school is done we all went to Danny's home. We were going to do homework as we all got to know our stories.

So apparently Danny was fourteen when he got his powers. His parents made a ghost portal to the 'Ghost Zone' as he calls it.

It was his parents prized experiment or project thing. So when they tried to turn it on it fizzled before going dead. They were upset so Danny being Danny went to check it out. When he was in his hazmat suit, he took off his dad's face on the suit, he went in to check it out. But he being clumsy at the time ended up tripping and landing on the on button. They also told me of their beginning adventures.

"WAIT! So the on button was on the inside of the machine?!" Sam giggled as Tucker snickered. Danny on the other hand blushed and looked away.

"That's Jack for you..."

"Why do you call him Jack? Do you call your mom by her first name too?"

He looked a bit disapointed before he walked out of his room. Tucker stayed as Sam followed.

"It's a tough subject for him," he said as he watched his two friends out of Danny's window. I sat as I watched and listened to Tuck speak. The two were talking as Danny cried silently in her arms.

"What happened?"

Tucker was quiet before he rummaged through his friends desk drawer. When he came back he had a scale similar to the one on my necklace.

"He was adopted as a child. Well...no more like he was stolen. You see...the Fentons had a son once, but he died when he was barely two. A new family came to town as that happened. Maddie though that it was their fault. She blamed the Holens...they had a connection to ghost, so Jack was fine with taking a baby so his wife could be happy..."

I sat there trying to understand. Something doesn't add up. I grabbed my dragon scale and placed it next to Danny's. I saw a soft glow come from the two.

"Honestly that is horrible. Though...it doesn't add up. Why would they take the baby if the family was connected to Ghost? What even happened to that family?"

Tucker looked at me a bit confused. Almost like he never thought of it. Ghost hunters take a baby from a family who is connected to ghosts. It seems fishy.

"They erased their memory of having Danny. They made a new birth certificate for Danny to be legally there's. He was told this after his freshman year."

I was not understanding. Mind erasing? New birth certificate? The dragon scale similar to my own? Did he really just accept it? Did his parents have proof to prove that Danny was in fact not theirs?

Does Danny's sister know?

Maybe I should find a way to get to the bottom of this. Something isn't right.

At that moment Danny and Sam came in. I asked my questions and I got my answers. 

**WHAT ARE THE ANSWRS? WHAT US DANNY'S REACTION? WHY DID THE SCALES GLOW? IS THERE A CONNECTION?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
